


99 Red Balloons

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew lives in a world where everything abnormal is killed. With his purple eyes, he is definitely considered abnormal. Lost without anyone to help him, all he has is one thing keeping him alive; or, rather, more like 100 things.





	99 Red Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a short little one-shot I did a while back. Someone asked me if they could continue it, and while I never checked to see if they had, if there is interest I can always put the username of the person up. 
> 
> Cheers,  
> North

When his parents saw the colour of his eyes, they decided to kill him. His mother couldn't bear to kill him herself, and she refused to let her husband dirty his hands on something she had brought into the world. So they took the easy way out. 

They left him in a field outside the city, there had to be some kind of wild animal that would want to eat him.

It wasn't an animal that found him however, it was his brother, Alfred. Alfred had seen his parents seeking out, and he had been woken up before by his mother's cries. He'd figured out what had happened. He was fifteen at the time, and him having a hero complex decided that he would save his newborn sibling no matter what the cost to himself was. He packed up the stuff he thought he would need, and thanked his lucky stars that he' had the foresight to start saving his money, and had started working early. He had enough to raise whoever his parents had decided to kill.  
________________________________________  
Everything went well for the first decade after he had saved his brother. He'd decided to name him Mathew, it was the most normal name he could think of, but no matter how normal he tried to make his brother appear to be on the outside... his eyes did not change colour. They stayed purple.

He never allowed his brother outside. Despite this, he tried to make his brother as happy as he could. He made sure he was well provided for. He was just happy that he had managed to save him.

That was challenged though when Mathew decided to go out. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he wasn't allowed outside. He knew it was for his own protection. He also knew that he couldn't continue to live all cooped up as he was. He'd go insane. 

He had waited until Alfred had left the house, and he'd snuck out.

Everything went fine, until the hood of his jacket was blown back and someone saw his purple eyes. Then nothing would be fine ever again. A crowd gathered around him immediately, ready to kill him.

It was a nervous habit of his that he played with his clothes whenever he was nervous. It was when he was doing that a few seconds after the people around him were starting to whisper about stoning him, or something-anything-, to get rid of him that he felt something in his jacket pocket and remembered something; something very important. He had a pack of balloons in his pocket. One hundred balloons. Very special balloons his brother had given him that morning. His special intelligent of a brother that was also a master inventor.  
________________________________________  
"These are some balloons that I made. Well, I didn't really make them; but, I did put some stuff inside of them that will make them explode when they hit the ground, like pop rocks or something only like, a lot louder. I've only made a hundred of them so far. Would you be able to hold onto them for me for a while? I'll be right back, okay? Remember, don't leave the house, alright? I'll see ya later, Mattie!"  
________________________________________  
That's right... he didn't take them out of his pocket when he left the house.

Mathew reached in, took one of the balloons out, and threw it at the ground.

A bright flash and a loud popping sound came out, as well as a cloud of thick grey smoke.

With it, Mathew was able to escape from the crowd of people in the confusion.


End file.
